


Afterglow

by Baneberry



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, WAFF, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: "No hitting the brakes now, darling."





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> For spookyprime on tumblr. Some fluffy BD/KO smut!
> 
> I recently opened up a Twitter to x-post my works! https://twitter.com/captbaneberry

"As I stand before you as your champion," Knock Out exvented, wiping a fake tear from his optic, "I find myself humbled. So full of gratitude for my fans, for those who support me." He gestured to Flash Runner standing beside him on the second place platform, cameras flashing wildly. "My fellow racers."

Flash Runner's grin twitched, about to crush the trophy in her hands.

"Without all of you," Knock Out continued, "my wheels would spin nowhere." He smiled to the crowd, easily spotting Breakdown giving him a big grin and thumbs up. He smirked, bowed his head with a sigh. A group of young bots holding signs saying KNOCK OUT WE LOVE YOU and KNOCK OUT: CHAMPION OF OUR SPARKS whimpered and clutched their metaphorical pearls at his demure performance.

Knock Out's agent suddenly stepped forward, shouting, "Autographs are fifty shanix. Photographs are one hundred shanix. For interviews, please stand in a line to the left."

Breakdown watched proudly as Knock Out preened and posed with his fans, even the other racers. Wooing them with his charming smile, his smooth voice, his proud and frankly massive aura and energy. Breakdown sat a distance from all the crowds and lines; he wasn't as showy and social as his conjunx endura. 

That, and Breakdown knew there'd always be some reporter who insisted on asking why Knock Out chose someone like _him_ , just what made _him_ so attractive to someone like Knock Out. It was inevitable. 

Knock Out was always quick to talk over them, change the topic back to his racing, his career, his paint job, his medical services, enjoyed long drives along the Apex beach, et cetera, and while Breakdown was used to these rude questions and probing, the bewildered and jealous stares, he decided to sit this one out.

Knock Out wrapped up interviews, having his agent take over as he joined Breakdown.

"You should get another award for your acting," Breakdown snorted.

Knock Out sighed, dramatically sweeping the back of his hand to his forehead. "Sometimes it is just so difficult to be me." Then he grinned mischievously.

Breakdown laughed, picking Knock Out up into a hug. The racer grunted, pat his back. "That was amazing! You were amazing!" he exclaimed. "I mean, I knew you were going to win, so I wasn't worried."

"Of course I was going to win," Knock Out huffed. Breakdown let him go, and Knock Out admired his reflection in the trophy's golden surface. "It was a piece of oil cake. Almost too easy." He flashed his teeth, and Breakdown swore they twinkled. "I'd say I feel sorry for my... 'competition,' but then I'd just be outright lying."

"You still up for the post-victory celebration?" Breakdown asked. He knew it was a stupid question, but Knock Out still got tired, shockingly enough.

"I may have raced my tires to their rims," Knock Out tutted, "but," and he stopped to quickly kneel, give a pearly smile and peace sign for a photo with a Minibot fan, stood again, "my tanks are near empty, and I'm ready to fill them with high grade."

Breakdown chuckled, taking Knock Out's slim hand in his. "Right. Only the best for the champion!"

"Abso _lutely_ right."

But first a few more photos for the newspapers on the way out.

\---

Breakdown had reserved a spot at Knock Out's favorite restaurant three weeks in advance. The Ruby Helix was for the elite; classy, but flashy. Just like its favorite patron. When the couple arrived, staff had already prepared them their best drinks and hors d'evours. They sat at table by a window overlooking the city, the winding streets lit constantly by zipping beams of light from speeding vehicles.

Knock Out talked about the race, his thoughts during the race, his opinions of the other racers, his opinions on the other racers' paint jobs and alt modes. Breakdown listened closely, rarely speaking; he didn't mind. Knock Out was never boring, and quite amusing; Breakdown was content to nod and occasionally give a one-worded response, calling for refills every now and then.

After their third drink, a tall bot and his arm candy walked over. Breakdown's optics widened; he instantly recognized them. Stardust Wanderer, another racing celebrity known as the Azure Streak, and his date, mecha-soccer star athlete, Kickstart. 

"Excuse me, Knock Out," Stardust Wanderer said with a smarmy purr, "I hope I'm not interrupting. I saw you, and simply had to--"

"Perhaps another time, Stardust," Knock Out interjected. He reached out a hand, placing it on top of Breakdown's. Breakdown jumped, nearly dropping his glass. "I'm on a date with my conjunx Breakdown right now, as you can see." His smile was sharp, bladed almost, and the two looked a little uncomfortable.

Breakdown was awed, his spark skipping a pulse. But he nodded, squeezing Knock Out's hand.

Stardust Wanderer cleared his throat. "Of course. My apologies. Have a wonderful night, the both of you," he said, and quickly shuffled off with his blushing date.

Knock Out watched them go, waited until they were out of ear shot--he grunted, optics rolling in disgust. "Rude and tactless, with a shoddy color scheme to boot," he vented, sipping his drink, "the Azure Streak? You call _that_ azure? It's a dull, poor bot's _cerulean_. Matches his personality, though."

Breakdown didn't know what to say. The Azure Streak was regarded as one of the top ten racers in Velocitron. He rarely gave interviews, preferring to remain a mystery--his fans found it sexier that way, after all. To know he was a fan of Knock Out, obviously wishing to talk or shake his hand, and yet Knock Out turned him away because he was on a date, a date with Breakdown, whose name articles kept misspelling as Brakedown when he was brought up--

"Now _you're_ being rude," Knock Off scowled, poking a clawed finger between Breakdown's optics. "Zoning out on me."

Breakdown jumped again, shook his head. "N-No, ah... It just..." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his helm. "Sorry. They... surprised me, s'all."

Knock Out smiled, his optics soft. Breakdown's spark swelled. The red bot was looking at him with that same tender affection of his fans, and it... "You're cute like this, so I'm not complaining," Knock Out said, slowly dragging his finger around the rim of Breakdown's glass. "In fact, I think I'm starting to work up another charge."

Breakdown blinked. "... A need for speed?"

Knock Out stroked Breakdown's hand, leaning in close. "No hitting the brakes now, darling."

\---

After celebratory drinks, the plan was for the couple to return home. Breakdown had prepared and set up an array of tools; a buffer, buckets of paint, a large can of wax. Knock Out would spend a couple hours being pampered, and then finally get some much needed recharge.

That was the plan, but plans had changed.

Breakdown hit the table, knocking over the wax can and sealed paint bucket. Knock Out, arms around the larger bot's neck and sitting in his arms, looked down as they rolled by. The couple laughed until Knock Out surprised Breakdown with another intense kiss. Breakdown closed his optics tight, blindly and clumsily swaying and carrying his partner over to their slab.

Breakdown went to lay Knock Out down, but the red bot, fast as usual, jumped free, spun around-- Breakdown grunted as he was pinned down on his back, Knock Out suddenly straddling his waist and holding his hands above his head. Both smiled and Knock Out leaned in to kiss him--chaste this time, quick, and Breakdown moaned for more, tongue peeking between his lips.

Knock Out playfully pushed his tongue back inside his mouth. With husky glowing optics, the red bot stretched his slender, handsome frame, sliding down until he was face to face with Breakdown's codpiece, dragging his fingers on either sides of the hot plating.

Breakdown gulped. Knock Out tapped a knuckle against his codpiece. "Hup," he purred. Breakdown obediently opened his plates, releasing his half-erect unit. Knock Out leered, and Breakdown could feel his frame tremble with excitement.

Knock Out hummed as he cupped one side of the unit. Gently caressed and licked up alongside the other side of the shaft. Breakdown grunted, chewing his bottom lip. Knock Out never broke eye contact, head rising and falling, dragging his tongue, exposing the length of his long neck. Fingers kneading and petting. He brought his mouth to the head, wrapped his lips around it and sucked.

Breakdown gasped, jerking on the slab. In seconds, his unit was fully pressurized and aching. Knock Out lashed away the bead of transfluid at the slit. Breakdown dug his fingers into the slab; he'd need to buff out the dents later. Knock Out gave him one last sultry look before taking the unit in his throat, more and more, until it rubbed against the plush, wet mesh of his throat.

Breakdown mouthed Knock Out's name, venting and shaking. Knock Out massaged his palms against Breakdown's thighs as he started sucking. Languidly moving his head in a bobbing motion as he worked the unit in his mouth. Never quite pulling back, but stopping every few pumps to tease the head and slit, make his partner whimper and wiggle anxiously.

Knock Out snaked a hand down between his legs, opening his panel. He stroked his channel lips before slipping his digits inside, finding his node. Before he could start a rhythm, stroking the nodule while he sucked Breakdown off, the larger bot suddenly shifted, almost hitting Knock Out's intakes.

Knock Out grunted with surprise, sitting up. "You o-oaf," he hissed, wiping his mouth.

"Sorry," Breakdown mumbled, "but... l-let me do it." He nodded down at Knock Out's hand. "Please?"

Knock Out blinked, thinking a moment. "Hmm." He moved onto his knees, adjusting himself; crawling up Breakdown's chassis until they were face to face. "How's this?" he asked. Hips raised, Knock Out pressed the unit against his channel; started rocking, sliding along the length. He gulped, armor rattling.

Breakdown grinned sloppily. "P-Perfect," he tittered. He took Knock Out's face, kissing him. Knock Out purred against his lips, a quiver in his voice as he ground against the unit. Leaving behind slick streaks of lubricant. They could feel each others spark thrum loudly in their chests, throbbing against their flushed frames.

Breakdown cupped Knock Out's hip, moving it down, between the racer's legs-- Knock Out gasped, biting Breakdown's lip when a large finger pushed inside his channel, stroking the anterior node. "Sneaky l-little..." Knock Out vented, optics flickering. He groaned, wiggling back into the finger, dropping his face against Breakdown's shoulder.

Breakdown snickered, turning his head and nuzzling Knock Out's helm. Knock Out whimpered, trying not to tear the paint off Breakdown with his wandering, grasping fingers. 

Breakdown inserted a second finger, moving both in a scissoring motion. "Feel good?" he asked, a little nervous.

Knock Out swallowed, finally raising his head. He went to say something, then just nodded and kissed up along Breakdown's jaw. Ran his lips across cheek until mouths sealed in another deep kiss. Desperate and hungry, breaking away every few seconds to pant, wet and hot.

Knock Out finally sat up, and Breakdown pulled out his fingers. "All right, e... enough," he grumbled, cheekplates burning. He felt Breakdown's unit rub against the small of his back, and raised up on his knees. Lubricant dripped onto the larger bot's groin as Knock Out spread his channel above him.

"Yeah," Breakdown muttered, dizzy.

Knock Out lowered himself, taking an inch. Both stiffened a moment, relaxing. It burned a little as Knock Out moved down the fat unit, little by little. He was seated almost entirely on the unit, vision momentarily glitching out. Breakdown clutched his hips. Knock Out touched one of his hands, then started moving.

Knock Out groaned, head dropping back as he rolled his hips, the unit brushing against sensitive nodes. Breakdown gulped, having to shake his head to stop the dizziness. He guided Knock Out, just a little. Spark pulsing erratically at the sight of Knock Out sheathed on his unit, riding it slowly; the noises he made, content, needy, mouth hanging open and venting with hooded optics.

_I should tell him_ , Breakdown thought to himself. _Good idea_. "You're... beautiful," he croaked.

Knock Out looked down at Breakdown, smiling crookedly. He braced his hands against his partner, lifted himself up a few inches, then pushed back down. Breakdown writhed, gasping. Pleased, Knock Out started a rhythm, keeping an even pace. Breakdown appreciated his need to actually be slow and steady with this.

Speed picked up not long after, however. Knock Out started bouncing, enjoying the way Breakdown rocked and cried beneath him. "More," he whispered.

Breakdown blinked twice. "... M-More? Faster?"

"That, too," Knock Out sneered. He slammed down, and Breakdown nearly shrieked. "Tell m-me... how beautiful..."

Breakdown nodded fast. "V-Very, super g-gorgeous," he groaned, hips undulating, Knock Out so perfect around his unit, smooth and slick and pliant, "b-beyond description, so beau-beautiful, w-words can't... Uh... N-No way to, uh--describe, y-yeah..."

Knock Out said nothing. He pulled back his channel hood, two fingers stroking his node, matching the same speed of the unit pumping inside him. "Mm... More..."

"Beautifuller t-than the stars, than a-anyone--beautifuller i-isn't a word, b-but you are so--You're so in-incredible and gorgeous, w-wait I said gorgeous al... already..."

Knock Out moaned as he sucked on his bottom lip. Kneading, pinching his node, hammering up and down. Still staring down at Breakdown.

"Yes, p-perfect," Knock Out rasped, "t-those fit you p-perfectly."

Breakdown widened his optics, slowed a second. Knock Out scowled, and he caught up again. "Wha? M-Me?"

"Is i-it so strange?" Knock Out crooned. "I only have the m-most divine and perfect s-sense of taste, you know."

Breakdown opened his mouth, closed it, and then Knock Out was rising off his unit, clenching down on the head as he overloaded. Spilling transfluid on his hand, across Breakdown's abdomen. The sight alone was almost enough, Breakdown thought, gulping.

Knock Out nearly fell back as Breakdown sat up. Breakdown caught him in his arms, hugging the smaller bot to his chest. With that, he snapped his hips, hard and fast. Knock Out cried out, digging his fingers into Breakdown's back. He squeezed his optics shut, open mouth panting; quivering legs wrapped around the larger bot's waist, heels digging into the dark blue painting.

"Y-Yes, yes," Knock Out choked, nuzzling against Breakdown's chest, "like t-that, like that..."

Breakdown's charge was reaching its end. He cupped the back of Knock Out's head, and the red bot looked up at him. Breakdown's neck strained as he bent forward, kissing his partner. 

Knock Out smiled against Breakdown's lips. "Ever t-the romantic," he chortled, and returned the kiss.

Breakdown abruptly pulled away, swallowing. "Mm'gonna-- y-you need--"

"You can make a m-mess," Knock Out interrupted with a finger pressed to his conjunx's lips.

Breakdown smiled. A minute later, he overloaded; Knock Out winced, holding onto Breakdown as his tanks filled with transfluid. Too stuffed to release it, some trickled from the minute spaces around Breakdown's depressurizing unit.

Knock Out clenched down, just to tease, milking out the last bit of Breakdown's overload.

Breakdown came down slowly, arms loosening from around Knock Out. With a loud groan, he collapsed onto the slab with a _clang_. "... W-Wow," he stammered, "I m-mean, it's always great, but..."

"What else did you expect from a champion?" Knock Out leered. He wiggled out of Breakdown's lap; couldn't help but grimace at the sight of transfluid pooling between his legs, on the slab, thighs painted blue and vibrant purple. "Well, it can wait. We're not done, after all."

Breakdown tittered as Knock Out stroking his now exposed unit. He felt a bit bad--he didn't have nearly as much stamina as his partner, among other things.

Knock Out didn't mind. He'd wait--he'd wait forever.

Probably, Breakdown thought, then cursed, no. Forever. Definitely.

Breakdown pawed at Knock Out. Knock Out took his hand, their fingers sliding together, curling, squeezing.

Breakdown would follow him forever, too.

"... D-Do you think my blue paint job is dull, too?"

"You're kidding."

"Well..."

Knock Out flicked a finger between Breakdown's optics. "The most handsome shades of royal and navy blues I've ever seen," he said, and pecked Breakdown on the cheek.


End file.
